


[¤Une pause pour le coeur¤] Collab; NinaGaetana (Version En Español)

by Mimisita_21, NinaGaetana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisita_21/pseuds/Mimisita_21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: Ahora que el miraculous del pavo real se puede arreglar, mejorará la salud de Nathalie? Podría dejar Gabriel todo por ella? Dejará Chat Noir su amor por Ladybug a un lado?⚫Una historia por Nina Gaetana y Mimi Pirir⚫
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinaGaetana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/gifts).

Nathalie apenas recordaba lo sucedido. Recordaba los fuertes brazos de Gabriel sosteniéndola. Recordaba una conversación con él en el auto y dos palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza: mi Nathalie. Había perdido el conocimiento varias veces durante el trayecto a casa.   
Era aún temprano cuando Gabriel cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la mansión con Nathalie en los brazos. En ese preciso momento se encontraba consciente, sin embargo, la luz le molestaba por lo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza escondida en su cuello. Se dirigió a la habitación de Nathalie; cuando ella comenzó a enfermar, Gabriel le pidió que se quedara en la mansión, para poder cuidar de ella en caso de una crisis.   
Mientras depositaba a Nathalie con cuidado en su cama ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos. 

-Lo.. lo siento. 

-No, Nathalie, yo lo siento. Nunca debí haber aceptado tu ayuda de nuevo, nunca debí habértelo pedido usar el milagroso otra vez. 

-Estoy bien, Gabriel. Lo estoy, y pronto, cuando logremos reparar el miraculous del pavo real voy a estar mejor.   
-Eso espero pero... Por ahora necesitas descansar - dijo Gabriel acomodando la cobija sobre ella. Y levantándose se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

-Gabriel... - dijo Nathalie tomando la mano de su jefe en la suya, apretándola fuertemente. 

Gabriel lo entendió. Ella no quería estar sola. Así que dio un paso atrás y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, lo que le brindaba a Nathalie un calor interno inexplicable, poco a poco sus párpados empezaron a volverse mucho más pesados. Dejándose llevar completamente por su sueño.

Gabriel despertó al sonido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose. Por un momento pensó que quizá había sido un sueño, pero un segundo después sintió las sábanas junto a el moverse. Poco a poco un cuerpo se introducía en su cama acomodándose a su lado, provocando en él una sensación de sorpresa y miedo. Sin embargo, en la obscuridad, percibió un ligero aroma a mora, conocía ese aroma a la perfección. 

-Nathalie...   
No hubo respuesta. No obstante, oyó un sollozo. 

-Nathalie - dijo con dulzura - qué sucede? 

Se escuchó otro sollozo, por lo que Gabriel decidió extender su brazo y halar con cuidado a su asistente hacia él. Ella a su vez colocó su mano sobre su pecho y la otra alrededor de su cintura. Ella se había acomodado a su lado, su pequeño cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente al de su jefe, y sin decir una palabra lloró.   
Gabriel acariciaba suavemente su cabello mientras la consolaba, sabía perfectamente porque lloraba. No necesitaba el miraculous para sentir el estrés acumulado en ella, el dolor en su pecho, la tristeza y desesperación de haber fallado de nuevo. Estaba dando todo, incluso su salud física y emocional por él, por su meta, y eso lo conmovió profundamente.   
Con cuidado besó su frente y acarició su espalda. 

-Shhh, tranquila todo está bien.-  
Nathalie continuaba llorando, así que Gabriel decidió que era mejor dejarla desahogar. 

-Sácalo todo Nathalie, aquí estoy para ti. Sácalo. 

Ella clavó sus finos dedos en su pecho y en su espalda. Se aferraba a él como si fuera su ancla a la realidad, lloraba desconsolada. Se sentía tan pequeña, inútil e impotente. Habían fallado, habían estado tan cerca y de nuevo habían fallado.   
Tras un buen rato su llanto cesó.  
Ocasionalmente sollozando, pero poco a poco su cuerpo y su alma se sentían mejor. 

-Lo siento, debo irme, perdóneme.-  
Sin embargo Gabriel no la soltó, sus brazos seguían alrededor de ella. 

-Señor? - dijo Nathalie tratando de soltar su abrazo. 

-Quédate - susurró Gabriel. 

Nathalie no respondió nada, sabía que estaba mal, que había invadido la habitación y la cama de su jefe. Esto era altamente inapropiado, no obstante, la manera en que Gabriel le había pedido que se quedara, casi como una súplica, la convenció de hacer lo que él le pedía.   
Poco a poco reacomodó su cabeza en su hombro y pasó su brazo por encima de él. 

-Descansa, lo necesitas - le susurró Gabriel al oído. -Gracias, por todo, Nat.-

Nathalie no respondió, solo se abrazó a él con fuerza. Gabriel sonrió en silencio. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Nathalie se fue relajando a medida que caía dormida, dejando a Gabriel solo con sus pensamientos.   
Realmente se sentía mejor, tal vez por tenerla a su lado, pero sintió como su propio cuerpo se relajaba, su mente estaba en blanco. Definitivamente la presencia de su asistente, dormida a su lado, ejercía un poder relajante en él. Así, en un momento cayó dormido también. 

Continuará.


	2. Arrepentimientos.

Nat abrió lentamente sus ojos,ajustándose a la tenue luz matutina que entraba por la ventana.   
“¿Mhm? ¿Donde estoy?” pensó.   
-¿Qué…? preguntó Gabriel, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, igualmente molesto por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sin embargo, pronto sintió que alguien estaba a su par, entre sus brazos. Recuerdos llegaron y lo golpearon como piedra.  
-¡¿Nathalie?!  
En un segundo, Nathalie se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos se encontraban entrelazados en un abrazo.   
-Hay por Dios, lo siento tanto - se apresuró a decir, retirando su brazo derecho de debajo de la cabeza de Gabriel y su brazo izquierdo de encima de su pecho. -Yo… yo… debo irme. Lo siento, Señor.   
Gabriel, al mismo tiempo, retiraba sus brazos de la pequeña cintura de su asistente.   
Sin embargo, aún después de haber deshecho su abrazo, siguieron recostados bajo las sábanas de Gabriel, uno frente al otro. Parecía que, en realidad ninguno deseaba moverse.  
-No… yo soy el que lo siente, no debí pedirle que se quedara - añadió Gabriel aún recostado al lado de la pelinegra -fue mi culpa y pido su perdón.   
-Nunca debí haber venido en primer lugar - confesó Nathalie, desviando su mirada de la del rubio.  
“Aunque me encantó” - pensó ella.  
-Estaba bajo los efectos del pavo real, asÍ que toda la culpa la tengo yo - dijo Gabriel, incorporándose en la cama, volteando un poco, para quedar sentado frente a ella.  
Nathalie se sentó, de igual forma, frente a él.  
-Solo… Olvidémoslo, ¿si? - dijo viendo firmemente sus ojos. En el fondo deseando que se rehusara.  
-Será lo mejor - dijo Gabriel, aclarando su garganta y desviando la mirada.   
Nathalie suspiró con decepción.   
-Con permiso - dijo, bajándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta. Muy en el fondo, deseaba voltearse y saltar a sus brazos de nuevo, pero lentamente abrió la puerta, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y cuidadosamente salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
-Demonios - masculló Gabriel, levantándose de la cama y caminando a la regadera.  
Al terminar, bajó a su oficina.  
“Esto será incómodo” pensó.

“¡¡¡Hay por Dios, hay por Dios!!! Dormí con mi jefe” pensó Nathalie entrando a la regadera. “Pero sus brazos alrededor de mi... ¡YA! Concéntrate, Nathalie”.  
Era casi imposible para Nathalie, en lo general, sacar a Gabriel de su mente, y peor ahora, siendo consciente de que había dormido abrazada a él. Sonrió como una tonta mientras se ajustaba su usual cuello de tortuga rojo y salía de su habitación.

En silencio y sonriendo un poco, tocó a la puerta de Adrien.  
-¿Mhmm? - gruñó el niño.  
-Despierta Adrien, es hora de ir a la escuela.  
-¿Padre tomará el desayuno conmigo?  
-No, comenzó una videollamada hace 5 minutos - respondió ella.   
-Raro - suspiró el chico levantándose de la cama. -Gracias Nathalie.

Nathalie cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la oficina.   
-¿Señor? preguntó Nathalie.   
-¿Si, Nathalie?- respondió Gabriel, su mirada fija en la computadora.   
-Desea desayunar con Adrien o desea que le traiga el desayuno?  
-Aquí está bien… y necesito que cancele todas mis citas.   
-Claro señor, con permiso.   
Al poco tiempo Nathalie volvió con una bandeja, un omelette relleno de queso de cabra y jamón serrano con un cocktail de frutas y yoghurt.   
-Ya le he dado a Adrien el desayuno, y se ha ido a la escuela.   
-Gracias, Nathalie, por cierto ¿tiene el grimorio?  
-Claro - respondió Nathalie, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio -Aq...  
Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la oración, pues sufrió un ataque de tos.   
-¡¡¡Nathalie!!! - gritó Gabriel corriendo hacia ella y atrapándola en sus brazos -¿Estás bien? Llamaré un médico...  
-No… estoy bien - lo interrumpió ella, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
-¿Estás segura? ¿Esto pasa seguido?  
-Pues... un poco, sí. Pero estoy bien, solo cansada por lo de ayer.   
-Puede tomarse el día libre, si lo desea, estaré revisando el grimorio, no creo que su presencia sea necesaria. Descanse, Nathalie - dijo él, apretándole en sus brazos.  
-No… no, yo quiero ayudarlo, Señor - dijo ella soltando su abrazo. -Solo desayune, por favor.  
-Gracias, Nathalie. Por todo - susurró él, mientras la soltaba con cuidado asegurándose de que no se caería si la soltaba del todo.   
-Claro - susurró ella de vuelta, sonriendo un poco. 

-Gracias - dijo Adrien a su guardaespaldas, mientras descendía del auto.   
Caminó hacia Marinette, que se encontraba hablando con Alya.  
-Hola, Marinette - saludó el chico -Hola, Alya.  
-¡Ahh! A...Adrien. H...hola… Mi… A… Adrien…  
-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó él.   
-No ta-tanto como tu… digo… si.  
-Ummm de acuerdo. ¿Han visto a Nino?  
-Tu hermoso…precioso. ¡Digo! está en clase ¿verdad, Alya?  
Ella solo asintió sonriendo.  
-También deberíamos ir a clase.   
Marinette asintió y comenzó a avanzar hacia la clase. 

-De acuerdo chicos, para el proyecto de arte he asignado a la clase en parejas. Rose y Juleka, Chloe y Sabrina, Adrien y Marinette…  
La señorita Bustier comenzó a asignar a las parejas.  
“AAAAAADRIEN” suspió mentalmente Marinette.   
“A-A-AAADR-ADRIEN, ¿CONMIGO?” se aterrorizó.   
-Que bien Marinette, me gusta hacer equipo contigo - dijo el chico, volteando en su asiento.  
Marinette solo le sonrió.  
-Disculpe, ¿Señorita Bustier? Mi vista es muy delicada y me gustaría cambiar con Adrien…  
-Lo siento, Lila - la interrumpió la maestra - las parejas ya están asignadas.   
Lila bufó y se cruzó de brazos. 

-A mí también, Adrien - logró decir Marinette sin tartamudear. -¿Tu casa o la mía? La tuya, dado que dudo que tu padre te deje ir a mi casa.  
-Claro - respondió él - hablaré con Nathalie.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina, Nathalie se acercó a Gabriel.  
-¿Señor? -interrumpió Nathalie. Evitando los ojos del hombre.  
-¿Si?  
-Escribió Adrien. Fue asignado a hacer un proyecto de arte escolar con la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Está bien si ambos vienen luego de la escuela? Yo misma puedo supervisar que trabajen adecuadamente.   
-¿Dupain-Cheng? ¿No es la chica aspirante de moda?  
-Una de sus más grandes admiradoras, sí - rió ella.   
-Si usted promete supervisar su trabajo, no le veo ningún problema. Solo no deje que Adrien llegue tarde a sus demás actividades.   
-Claro, Señor Agreste. ¿Hay… cualquier otra cosa que necesite… de mí?  
“Di que sí” pensó.   
-Quizá más tarde. Ya se puede retirar.  
-Claro - respondió caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo.


	3. Kwami

By his side, came a little flying being.

-What do you want, Duusu? - said Gabriel, his eyes fixed in Master Fu’s tablet.

-Can I talk to you? - she asked.

-You are.

-There is just something nobody talks about and I want to know what you think.

-And what is that?

-Well, your night together - Duusu yelled swirling in the air.

Gabriel almost choked.

-W-what? It was just one night, we slept, that was it - snapped Gabriel -Nothing else to talk about.

-Yeeeeees, but she went to your room, you asked her to stay, you wanted there by your side… besides, seeing you hugging, cuddling up, was soooooooo beautiful. You should totally do it more often, you were both soooooo happy- sang the little kwami. -You can try to fool yourself, and even her, but not us, we’re kwamis, aaaaand the kwamis of feelings and empathy- she added crossing her arms on her chest.

-Master… she’s right- added Nooroo.

-YEEEESSS!!! I AM, IT WAS SOOOOOOO ROMAAAAANTIC.

-SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU! It was just a little mistake, that is all!

-Mistakes don’t happen just because, Gabriel – she said angry - you’re hurting her physically and emotionally. She that…I better shut up.

-She what, you little demon?

-THAT LOVES YOU SO MUCH, IDIOT - Duusu yelled at his face, repenting immediately and covering her little mouth with her little hands.

-W-what? - asked a shocked Gabriel.

-What you heard - said Duusu, beginning to cry.

-It’s better if we leave Du, I’m sorry, Master- said Nooroo.

-NOOOO! He needs to accept it, Nooroo. The way he caressed her, the way he hugged her - yelled Duusu while Nooroo was technically dragging her outside the room. -YOU NEED TO ACCEPT IT, GABRIEL!

-Duusu, come on! - said Nooroo.

-¿Sh-she l-loves me? - asked Gabriel in a little voice, his gaze lost in space.

-I want to punch him! - yelled Duusu.

-Physical aggression is not the answer- said Nooroo -Master is blinded by the past.

-That is no valid explanation. Miss Nathalie is so nice and loving and sweet and perfect and romantic with him. And he is blind.

-You’re right, she’s so nice to me…

-TO ALL! Especially to that idiot. If he could only see his own face smiling, stroking her dark hair. His arms around her. But how to make him see?

-Master won’t understand- he said - but we can make him see. Miss Nathalie has a camera. Maybe we can tape them, that might help.

-YOU’RE THE BEST! -yelled Duusu holding her friend. We’ll set them up.

-Thanks, Du - the little kwami blushed - That was exactly what I was thinking.

-LET’S DO IT!

-Mister Agreste? Is everything alright? I thought I heard noises - said Nathalie walking into the room.

-N-Nathalie? - Gabriel was startled -Everything is fine, has Adrien arrived already?

-No sir- she replied, surprised by the way her boss acted -I will go personally for him and Miss Dupain-Cheng.

-Yes, go ahead - he said looking away.

-Are you sure everything is fine, Gabriel? - said Nathalie, standing a few inches away from him.

Gabriel's heart sped up when he heard the familiarity with which she referred to him.

-Nathalie ... - he hesitated - I'm fine.

She scrutinized him for a moment.

-Okay - she said walking towards the door.

Suddenly, as if he had regained the ability to breathe, Gabriel let out a deep breath.

Nathalie was standing by the car when Adrien and Marinette walked towards her.

-Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng - she greeted -Mr. Agreste is waiting for you, I will personally supervise your work.

-Thanks, Nathalie- Adrien said, helping her friend get inside the car.

-And what do you have planned? - Nathalie asked once in the car.

-Well, Marinette sews great, we could do something. Father has everything necessary.

-T-thanks- Marinette replied, blushing.

-That’s right, count on me.

Once in the house, Nathalie went to Gabriel's office.

-Sir?

-Nathalie?

-The kids are here. They are waiting for you to have lunch.

-What? Will I have lunch with them?

-It would be ideal, sir. They want to do a couture project; it is a good image to help your child with his school project.

"And you would spend time with him" thought Nathalie.

-Good image - he repeated -Okay.

-It will be ready in 5 minutes.

-Ok.

Nathalie returned to the dining room with the children.

-Mr. Agreste will be here in 5 minutes.

-Will Father eat with us?

-Wait, Paris's greatest designer will eat with us?! - shouted Marinette.

-That's correct, please take your seats.

-Mari, he's just my father - laughed Adrien.

-B-but I'm his biggest fan. I-I can't believe it!

-I'm flattered, Miss Dupain-Cheng - laughed Gabriel as he entered the dining room.

-Mr. Agreste, a pleasure- she replied.

-Father what a pleasure.

-Likewise, Adrien- he replied, taking his place at the head of the table.

\- You will not eat with us, Miss Sancoeur?

-I… no- Nathalie hesitated.

-Now that Miss Dupain-Cheng says so, it would be a good idea for Nathalie to eat with us. Bring your plate, Nathalie.

-O-okay- said Nathalie.

Upon returning, she took the place on Gabriel's right side, he gave her a little smile, to which she answered in the same way.

-So, sewing, guys? - asked Nathalie casually while they ate.

-We were given Victorian art and we thought of Victorian clothes, a dress, to be precise. Marinette cannot be the model, of course, but ... NATHALIE! - the boy shouted- You can be our model for the dress.

-No! I ... I'm not even pretty - said Nathalie, looking away and blushing at Gabriel's gaze on her.

-Sure! You should be our model, don't be modest, Miss, you are beautiful - said Marinette.

Blushing, Nathalie looked up at Gabriel.

-I don't see much problem. Still, no delays in schedules.

-Thanks - whispered Nathalie in Gabriel's ear, causing chills in him.

-Can we use your sewing room, Father? - asked Adrien.

\- Did you hear that Nooroo? Let's take the camera to the sewing room, quick- whispered Duusu.

-Go ahead, I will be in my studio in case you need my help. Now if you excuse me ... - Gabriel said standing up.

Both kwamis hid Nathalie's camera in a corner of the sewing room and waited.

-I can't believe I'm doing this- said Nathalie.

-Don't worry, Miss. It will look great.

-I know. You have a lot of talent - said Nathalie, smiling.

-Thanks- said Marinette blushing -Hey, Adrien, you're very quiet.

-I only watch the professional work, you look pretty when you're so focused. I am useless for sewing.

-Ahhh ... I... well I... no.

The innocence of the kids made Nathalie smile.

-Nathalie is almost done, all we need to do is hair and make-up. I'll do it while Marinette finishes. I'll go get the stuff needed- said Adrien, leaving the room.

-You should tell him what you feel, you know? - said Nathalie.

-What!? I ... no, of course not ... we are just friends.

-Of course, friends - laughed Nathalie - you should consider it anyway. He likes you a lot, I still remember how excited he was because of your birthday present. The lucky charm? He showed it to Mr. Agreste and me.

-He really did that? - Marinette asked blushing.

-Yes, my child. He begged his father to let him go to your party. Of course, I put a little pressure on that to happen - said Nathalie smiling.

"A look, actually" she thought.

-Your child? You love Adrien very much, right?

-Infinitely. There is nothing I would not do for him... obviously - said Nathalie looking at the dress.

-Done - said Marinette - Do you like it?

-Marinette... it's... beautiful, you should be the one wearing it, not me.

-Thank you? But I can't, it's custom-made.

-Ok- said Nathalie entering the dressing room.

-Ready? - Asked Adrien entering the room again, while Nathalie exited the dressing room.

-WOW, NATHALIE! - he yelled -Marinette, this time you nailed it.

Adrien ran to hug the girl, who looked at him with a dumbfounded face.

-I-it's nothing.

-I'll start with makeup, Marinette, could you help me with her hair?

-Sure.

\- Done- said Marinette, after a while.

Adrien looked at Nathalie in astonishment.

-I’ll definitely go get my father - he said running out of the room.

-Did you hear that Duusu? They went for the Master- Nooroo whispered.

-YESSSS! that idiot is going to see how beautiful she is.

-Oh my God! - yelled Nathalie covering her face with her hands - Can I at least look at myself in the mirror? - asked Nathalie.

-Don't worry, Miss, you look beautiful, if you let me say it- said Marinette, handing her a mirror.

-It's just ... nothing ... forget it - said Nathalie smiling.

-You like Mr. Agreste!

-What? No ... I ... no ... I ... - Nathalie stammered. - Wow, I don't recognize myself - she said looking at herself in the mirror.

-All right Adrien, what is it ... - Gabriel began and fell silent when he looked at Nathalie.

-Not a single word, Marinette- murmured Nathalie as she looked at Gabriel.

-I ... Sir...

\- Are you my Nathalie or was she changed? - asked Gabriel.

“Did I say that out loud? Shit!” He thought.

"Your Nathalie?" She thought.

-Sir- smiled Nathalie. -I will always be your Nathalie.

"I will always be your Nathalie" he repeated.

Gabriel smiled.

-Well? Do you like it, Father?

-It's high-quality work, I love it- he confessed.

"If only he meant me" Nathalie thought, looking at the floor.

-We just have to take pictures and that's it.

-Well, the dress is nothing without a model- Marinette winked at Nathalie.

-Okay, hurry up, because Adrien has Chinese in 30 minutes.

-Father, could you take the pictures? You have the most trained eye for fashion.

-Me? Well, I took some photography classes when younger, but I was never fond of it. Maybe I can try. Do you have a camera?

-Of course- said Marinette handing him her Nikon.

-And if I remember correctly my modeling classes at the university ... - said Nathalie posing.

-Okay, I'll try - Gabriel said watching Nathalie and taking pictures. -So you were a model, Nathalie?

-Yes, I helped my fashion friends in modeling their designs. Then I was a model in the university’s magazine. I also modeled to earn extra money.

-Interesting - said Gabriel as he continued with the photos.

Nathalie lovingly looked at him through the lens.

-I think they are enough. Adrien go prepare for your Chinese class. Gorilla will take Miss Dupain-Cheng home- said Gabriel

-One of us, Father.

-Okay - he said while capturing the photo of his son and Marinette together.

-Ready.

-Thanks, Sir - said Marinette taking the camera.

-Come on, Marinette - said the boy.

-Mr. Agreste, a pleasure and thanks - waved the young girl.

-The pleasure is all mine - he replied.

-Thanks, Nathalie- they both said at the same time.

-You're welcome, guys- she smiled, before seeing them disappear through the door.

-The dress is beautiful - said Nathalie, once alone with him. -They should have used some model of the company, I...

-You look amazing- said Gabriel, smiling.

-Seriously? - Nathalie asked approaching him.

-You're beautiful, Nathalie- he replied, approaching her.

-Gabriel, I...

-Are you seeing the same as me? - asked Nooroo.

-YES, YES, YES, YES, WAIT! - said the other kwami.

-Don't say anything, Nathalie - Gabriel stopped -. Duusu, scandalous bird, come out wherever you are.

-But what? - asked Nathalie.

-I'm sorry, Master - said Nooroo coming out of his hiding place.

Duusu flew and sat on Nathalie's shoulder.

-What are you supposed to be doing, little demons? - she asked - How did you know they were here? - she asked Gabriel.

-Her shrieking voice betrays her and I know they were together because Nooroo took her out of my office.

-We didn't do anything, Miss - said Nooroo.

-And what were you doing in Mr. Agreste's office?

-Weeeeeeeell, we were talking about ...

-Nothing, we didn't do anything, we just played - the purple kwami interrupted.

-Gabriel? - the woman asked.

-They are telling the truth, now if you excuse me, I must return to work - replied Gabriel adopting his cold countenance.

-No, I do not understand. I ...- stammered Nathalie.

-I will wait for you in my office- Gabriel said leaving the room.

-Sure- whispered Nathalie. -And you both, stay away from troubles.

-Yes, Miss, we are sorry- said Nooroo.

Nathalie wore her office clothes again but left her makeup and hair. Now she was in the office, working as if nothing had happened.

-Nathalie - said her boss, slightly flushed - I'll be in the lair, fixing the peacock, nobody should bother me.

-Of course, Sir- she replied.

When her boss disappeared through the trapdoor, Nathalie threw herself over her arms at her desk.

-Oh my God - she said.

-We must put the camera away and wait for another nice moment - said Duusu.

-I agree, now let's go with Miss Nathalie, I want a candy - replied her friend.

-Miss Nathalie? - Asked Duusu.

-What's up, guys? - Nathalie asked raising her face and wiping her tears.

-Are you all right, Miss? - asked Nooroo.

-Yes, of course, it’s just for a moment I... he... forget it - she said opening her drawer and extending a candy to each kwami.

-I don't know what you guys are up to but, stay out of problems, promise?

-We promise - both creatures said at the same time.

-Sorry for interrupting your almost kiss - confessed Duusu. - You see, I told you he was going to kiss her.

\- ENOUGH! OUT! BOTH! - yelled Nathalie.

-WE ARE SORRY! - yelled both kwamis as they left the room.


End file.
